Support pedestal devices are often little more than horizontal platforms above the floor. There are devices for a supine person, but these generally straddle the person, are not foldable to a compact state, are unstable with a larger device like a tablet computer, are not self-supporting in that they require securing to a fixed object, are unsuitable for a seated person, or do not provide the scope of adjustability often desired for viewing and manipulating the object that is supported.